


La mañana después

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sons of Anarchy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Tony Stark, Broken Engagement, Cheating, Engagement, Implied Relationships, Infidelity, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Jax Teller, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Tony despierta, y lo primero que ve es su anillo de bodas en la mano, su traje de novio en el suelo, una habitación que no es la suya, y un hombre desnudo a su lado que no es su prometido.





	La mañana después

**Author's Note:**

> Día 12 - Consentimiento dudoso

** **

Lo primero que Tony observó al despertar fue su mano; su mano en la que pudo enfocar su anillo de compromiso, después de allí, sus ojos se movieron hasta el suelo, dónde su fino traje de boda, descansaba sobre un piso sucio.

Estaba seguro que no era el lujoso hotel en el que pasaría su luna de miel, los posters de motocicletas y señales de tránsito en la pared le daban cuenta de ello. Se quiso incorporar, pero un fornido brazo le hacía permanecer pegado a la cama.

Cómo pudo, dio la vuelta, revolviéndose, topándose con el rostro de un verdadero desconocido, un increíblemente apuesto rostro, pero de un extraño al final del día.

—Despertaste Tony Stark—masculló el fornido rubio de ojos ladinos y brillantes, además de sonrisa malvada. Seguido de eso, un apretón en sus glúteos, que le hizo darse cuenta de lo adolorido de sus caderas, y de lo húmedo que estaba entre sus piernas.

Con eso en mente, le empujó, siendo tanta su mala suerte, que fue él quien cayó de la cama, haciendo que aquel hombre empezara a reírse de manera honda.

—Sobrio o ebrio, eres igual de divertido, Stark—le dijo el hombre incorporándose.

Aún dentro de esa situación, él sentado en el suelo, sin recordar nada de probablemente las últimas 18 horas, según los cálculos que le permitía el reloj electrónico de la mesa de noche, no pudo evitar deleitarse con el cuerpo del hombre con él que antes compartía el lecho; todo músculos y tatuajes, un caminillo desde el ombligo que llevaba a una mata de vello rubio que era la antesala a un glorioso miembro circuncidado.

—También le prestaste mucha atención anoche—presumió el rubio.

Tony se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ser captado de aquel modo, no que le apenara, había hecho tantas cosas en su vida, que apenarse por admirar un pene tan perfecto, era casi cosa de orgullo. El rojo era del coraje, por la altivez del otro, y su seguridad sobre su admiración lo que le molestaba.

—Yo… no hice eso—puntualizó enojado, poniéndose de pie también desnudo, sabiendo que el otro le comía con la mirada.

—Sí, si lo hiciste.

—¿Por qué dormiría con un… un…?—se giró a todos lados, sintiendo como cierta fantasía sexual hecha realidad al ver las chaquetas de cuero de motociclista, y el ambiente rudo de la habitación. —No podría hacer eso, porque voy a…—sus palabras se pararon, y entonces el peso de sus acciones le cayó encima. Se sentó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. —La jodiste Tony, esta vez la jodiste.

—No, creo que eso me tocó a mí.

—Yo no accedí a… lo que quiera que hicimos anoche—volvió a afirmar. —No pude hacerlo, no lo hice…—intentaba convencer a sí mismo, apretando el puente de su nariz frustrado—me voy a casar con el amor de mi vida, con un médico responsable, respetado. Yo no accedí a esto. Tú debiste hacer algo para que esto sucediera.

—Tú invitabas los tragos, y soy JaxTeller, por cierto—el hombre tomó ropa interior, y unos pesados pantalones de mezclilla, para empezar a ponérselos.

— ¿Por qué me iría a beber el día de mi boda? ¿Por qué engañaría a mi esposo justo…?

—¿Cuánto recuerdas? —esta vez el gesto de Jax era de preocupación al acercarse y ver sus ojos.

—Nada, ni siquiera conocerte.

Jax frunció el ceño, y luego se apartó.

—Debes ver un doctor, conozco a alguien que puede verte justo ahora. Porque yo te conocí sobrio Tony.

—Lo que necesito, es irme de aquí y rogar perdón de rodillas a mi prometido… maldición, maldición. Cómo pude arruinar todo en una noche—se quejó llevando una mano a revolverse el cabello castaño—soy el idiota más grande.

—No lo eres—en la voz de Teller, existía cierta empatía extraña.

—Jax tú madre está cómo loca preguntando por el auto que…—la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver a un chico de cabeza rapada, y con una chaqueta de cuero, parecida a la que Tony vió en la habitación. El muchacho no pudo evitar posar su vista en el excéntrico millonario, que a diferencia de Jax, seguía completamente desnudo.

Tony no atinó a darse cuenta del todo, hasta que el rubio se puso frente a él, impidiendo la visión del más joven.

—Gracias por decirme, sé de qué hablas, dile a Chibs que lo mueva—rebuscó en el pantalón que acababa de ponerse y le lanzó las llaves—en el taller, en la estación uno.

El chico solo asintió, y cerró la puerta agachando la vista.

Cuando Jax se giraba, el otro ya había empezado a vestirse, continuando con las maldiciones a su persona, al intentar entrar en los pastalones sastre, para después moverse por la habitación, hasta dar con los zapatos que probablemente valían el sueldo de un mes de Teller.

El rubio se puso una camiseta, y luego encima uno de los chalecos de cuero, con la insignia de su grupo de motociclistas, cruzándose de brazos, recargado en la pared, viendo como el castaño con un zapato puesto, otro en la mano, y la camisa a medio abotonar, buscaba por todos lados algo de forma frenética.

—Tú anillo aún lo llevas en la mano…

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo vi! No es eso lo que busco.

— ¿Entonces?

—Las llaves de mi auto. Apuesto a que vine aquí en él.

— ¿Qué no viste? Se las di a Juice.

— ¿Por qué le diste mis llaves?

—Claro… que no recuerdas nada. Ponte ese zapato y te muestro. Esto te parecerá divertido—hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que lo siguiera. Tony lo hizo a regañadientes, no sin admirar el lugar que iba descubriendo alrededor, un verdadero bar de motociclistas, uno real, con el olor a alcohol, tabaco, y una hermosa moto Harley en una vitrina.

Salieron del bar, el sol le molestó en los ojos, tenía que sacar sus lentes de la guantera. Afuera pudo darse cuenta que el bar compartía lugar con un taller. Vio a varios trabajadores del taller, y también a otros motociclistas con las mismas chaquetas, sentados en una mesa de madera en el exterior.

—Buenos días…

—Buenos días… —respondieron todos al unisón, sin quitarle las miradas de encima.

— ¿Dónde está mi auto?

Jax repasó el interior de su boca con su lengua y señaló con la barbilla hacía el fondo del taller. Tony miró la parte trasera de su maravilloso Audi, y avanzó hasta él, moviéndose algo raro, porque sus caderas seguían matándole, y… no quería pensar en más de porque ocurría aquello.

—Bonito—Chibs, un hombre de barba canosa, y grandes cicatrices a los lados de su boca, se paró a su lado— Un tipo rico ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Jax hizo un gesto entrecerrando sus ojos, jugando con una caja de cigarrillos en sus manos, en lo que decidía si encender uno, antes de desayunar.

—De un lugar del que necesitaba salir.

—¡¿Qué rayos le pasó a mi auto?!

El grito lo hizo reír, y luego avanzar despacio, hasta llegar al final del taller, dónde el lindo castaño contemplaba consternado, cómo el frente de su auto estaba chocado.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió? —demandó saber mirándole.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad?

—Por favor—Tony ya sospechaba que el mismo pudo haberlo chocado, pero esperaba no haber dañado a nadie, suficiente tenía con la culpa y sentimientos de odio a si mismo que le carcomían, por haberle puesto el cuerno a Stephen justo el día de su boda.

—Llegamos aquí, yo conduje… no apagaba aún por completo el motor, cuando ya estabas sobre mí. Empezamos a besarnos, bajamos del auto, cómo dije, no lo apagamos, cuando íbamos a la puerta, empezó a avanzar, hasta estrellarse contra la camioneta de mi madre, que estaba estacionada.

—¿Tú madre está bien?

—Enojada y con ganas de sacarle los ojos a alguien, pero bien, se dio cuenta apenas ahora en la mañana porque lo dejamos allí.

—¿Dejamos un choque allí así como si nada?

Jax guardó las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Ya me la estabas chupando en la puerta de entrada al bar, yo no iba a detenerte.

Tony volvió a molestarse, y a odiarse y a querer golpear a ese tipo, y luego golpearse a sí mismo. Subió al auto, y sacó de la guantera sus lentes, para colocárselos.

—Eres un idiota y eso no pasó, nada pasó entre nosotros—empezó a decir, comenzando el proceso de negación.

—¿Qué te parece si lo siguiente que no pasa es llevarte a desayunar algo y de allí al doctor?

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito ir con mi prometido ahora, necesito… necesito mi celular. ¿Dónde está mi celular?

—Lo echaste en el retrete del bar anoche, cuando cogíamos allí.

Tony se giró, golpeando con sus puños la parte de arriba del Audi.

—¿Cuántas veces… lo hicimos anoche? —preguntó con su mejor sonrisa al girarse.

Jax hizo una mueca realmente divertido por verlo así de enfurruñado, quería besarlo, meterlo a ese auto, y hacerlo gemir una vez más, pero sabía que no era el momento.

—Contando la del bar, y omitiendo el sexo oral…tres. Lo hubiéramos hecho más, pero el alcohol no nos permitió seguir.

Tony apretó los puños de nueva cuenta, conteniéndose de gritar.

—Necesito ir con mi prometido ahora.

—No sabes ni siquiera dónde estás—le recordó Jax con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—yo prometo llevarte, después de desayunar, y que te revise un doctor. ¿Te parece?

—¿Me queda otra opción?

—Tú auto no sirve, sé que tú sentido de la orientación no es el mejor sin un celular, y…—sacó de su pantalón la cartera de Tony—yo tengo tu dinero e identificaciones, así que no… no lo creo.

** _ **** _ **

Muy bien, Tony tenía que aceptar, que el seguirle para el desayuno, fue una de las mejores decisiones que pudo tomar para curarse la resaca. Aún la luz le seguía molestando en los ojos pero el resto de síntomas disminuyó considerablemente, y se preguntaba cómo es que él otro estaba tan fresco, comiendo frente a él.

—¿Tomamos la misma cantidad de alcohol anoche?

—Más o menos, quizá yo un poco más, pero eres buena competencia—le dijo Jax con las mejillas algo llenas, chupándose uno de sus dedos.

—Y el alcohol desaparece en ti... ¿Por arte de magia?

—Cuando bebes entre motociclistas, y trabajas cómo mecánico, te acostumbras.

—Es interesante, eso de los motociclistas, quería preguntarte, a ellos no les molesta, que ya sabes... seas gay. Creí que eran muy —Tony hizo una mueca—agresivos con ese tema.

—No soy gay. Me van tanto hombres cómo mujeres. Si sus caderas se pueden mover bien al cabalgarme, me tienen—sonrió con una galantería egocéntrica, que Tony no admitiría que le gustó.

—¿Y no te dicen nada...?

—Pueden intentarlo, me lo tendrían que decir a la cara si quieren tener un problema conmigo. Pero nadie quiere tener un problema conmigo.

—El chico rudo del lugar, claro —Tony bebió de su café sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Maquilando una y mil ideas de cómo pudo terminar allí. Estaba por decir algo, pero Jax le ganó la partida.

—Mira, estás en televisión.

Tony se giró, solo para ver como en el noticiero de medio día, anunciaban su repentina desaparición, y empresas Stark, ofrecía una excelente recompensa por dar algo de información sobre él.

—Ese dinero no me vendría mal.

El millonario se volteó a verle con gesto acusador.

—¿De eso se trata? ¿Vas a chantajearme? ¿Tienes fotos? ¿Para la prensa? ¿Con mi prometido?

Ante sus preguntas, obtuvo de nuevo esa risa demasiado confiada, cómo si el hombre frente a él conociera todo lo que él no, y en gran parte era cierto, él era único que podría decirle que fue lo que ocurrió desde la tarde del día de ayer.

—¿Estás muy acostumbrado a que eso te pase, verdad? —Teller limpió su boca con una servilleta—y yo estoy bastante acostumbrado a hacerlo; chantajear, a veces es útil—apoyó sus antebrazos sobre la mesa, con una gran sonrisa.

—Tenía razón entonces ¿Me drogaste para hacerlo?

—La primera vez que lo hicimos, solo habías tomado un par de tragos—le dijo con una sonrisa de lado—si me tomé algo de ventaja, pero creo que estuvo bien.

—¿Bien? ¿Te parece bien? Mi relación de cinco años y mi futuro matrimonio, pueden irse al carajo, y tú solo piensas que las cosas están bien.

—Si tú relación de cinco años y futuro matrimonio se jode, puedes volver aquí, y yo te joderé de un mejor modo. No querrás irte.

Tony sonrió chasqueando la lengua.

—Necesito al menos llamar a Pepper, informarle que estoy bien.

Jax tomó su celular y se lo pasó, permitiendo que Tony hiciera la llamada.

—¿Vas a chantajearme o no? —preguntó mientras escuchaba el tono de marcado.

—No—respondió determinante—te llevaré al médico, y de allí a ese lugar enorme que rentaste donde sería tú boda.

Los ojos café brillante se clavaron en la mirada del otro, tanto así que tardó un poco en escuchar la voz casi histérica de Virginia al teléfono.

—¿Pepper?

** _—¡Tony! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡No llegaste a la boda!_ **

—Pepper…espera, cálmate por favor— pidió llevando una mano a cubrirse el rostro—no sé cómo explicar lo que sucedió, pero estaré de regreso pronto. ¿Strange está enojado? ¿Ya… ya canceló el compromiso?

** _—No, no lo está, ni lo ha hecho. Pero si está muy preocupado, todos lo estamos, desapareciste así cómo así, Tony._ **

—Bien, si aún no lo hace, quizá lo haga pronto.

** _—¿Qué dices?_ **

—Pepper, lo arruiné, me mantuve sobrio incluso durante la despedida de soltero, y ahora la arruiné.

** _—Ay no… ¿Qué hiciste ahora?_ **

—Estaré allí pronto, les explicaré las cosas.

** _—Dime dónde estás, enviaré un auto por ti, iremos Happy y yo en persona pero…_ **

—No, yo los veo en un rato —le interrumpió cortando la comunicación.

La llamada le sirvió para situar mejor los pies en la tierra, él era un maldito, que engañó a su prometido la noche de su boda, que no se presentó por escaparse con un maldito motociclista, para una aventura de la que no podía recordar nada.

—Estoy seguro que me drogaste—volvió aseverar.

—Vamos al médico, verás que no lo hice.

Jax pidió la cuenta, y al pagarla le mostró divertido al otro su cartera, que Tony intentó quitarle en vano.

—Gracias por invitar el desayuno—se burló Teller poniéndose en pie —ahora al médico.

—¿Un cómplice para que me saque los órganos y los vendas en el mercado negro?

—Sí mis otros negocios fallan, ten por seguro que lo voy a considerar—pronunció divertido, caminando de regreso a la motocicleta.

Tony se quedó unos momentos allí parado, palmeando el pie contra el suelo, no sabía porque estaba siguiendo a ese sujeto en todo. La cartera, el dinero, era solo excusa, podría ir a cualquier lugar, pedir indicaciones, un teléfono para que Pepper enviara a alguien por él cómo propuso.

Pero Stark tenía que reconocer que existía algo dentro de él que no quería volver, no aún, no hasta averiguar qué es lo que pasó, y aunque lo averiguara, no sabía si sería capaz de ver Stephen a la cara.

Al final subió de nueva cuenta a la impresionante motocicleta, y se abrazó al cuerpo que le sostuvo la noche anterior. Se sentía demasiado cansado y agotado, quizá por eso es que solo confiaba y se dejaba guiar.

Cuando bajaron frente al hospital del condado, y entraron por la parte trasera, no dejaba de pensar; ¿Con quién rayos se metió anoche? En el fondo Tony sabía que no era un simple motociclista, o un mecánico cualquiera, sus sospechas aumentaron al entrar a un pequeño consultorio.

—Dime que no es otro herido de bala, Jax—una hermosa doctora, con las manos en la cintura, cabello castaño y grandes ojos, les miraba con un gesto de mezcla de preocupación y enojo. Tony empezaba a creer que esa era la forma estándar de mirar a Jax Teller.

—No, no es eso Tara. ¿Podrías solo revisar su cabeza o algo así?

—¿Su cabeza o algo así? —la chica observó a Tony por unos instantes y luego abrió la boca sorprendida —es el millonario desaparecido —miró acusadora al rubio—¡¿lo secuestraste?!

—¿Qué? No... no hice eso—negó suspirando—nos conocimos ayer, pero él no lo recuerda, no recuerda nada desde...

—Desde las seis o siete de la tarde aproximadamente, cuando le dije a un amigo, que iría a hacerle una visita a mi prometido antes de la boda—respondió Tony avanzando a la chica—tú amigo aquí, dice que no estaba ebrio cuando nos conocimos, así que no sé porque no lo recuerdo.

La doctora hizo una pequeña mueca.

—Tara Knowles—se presentó extendiendo su mano.

—Tony Stark—respondió estrechando la mano de la mujer— ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que puede pasar conmigo?

—Un golpe, una contusión, alguna droga en la bebida, pueden ser varias cosas—empezó a enumerar, indicándole que se sentara en una pequeña camilla, para empezar a palparle la cabeza—dime si en algún punto duele—. Tony asintió —¿Qué hiciste la noche anterior? ¿Qué bebiste?

—Tuvo mucho sexo, y bebió mucho whiskey—respondió Jax, quién había guardado silencio hasta el momento, solo observando la interacción de los castaños. —Pero estuvo bien todo el tiempo, créeme Tara, él como se movía, no lo hubiera podido hacer drogado.

—Hablar sobre tú fantástico sexo, frente a tú ex novia, que te está ayudando, tienes clase Teller—se burló, revisando las pupilas del millonario con una pequeña lamparilla.

—¿Eres su ex novia? —cuestionó Tony sorprendido.

—Cometemos muchos errores siendo jóvenes.

—Cometemos muchos errores sin importar nuestra edad—le sonrió Tony—aunque al mirarte y mirarme, al menos el idiota tiene buenos gustos.

Knowles le sonrió.

—Éste me agrada más que tus usuales amiguitas del porno—le señaló Tara a Jax, yendo por lo necesario para extraer sangre del brazo de quien era ahora su paciente. Lo hizo con cuidado, y Tony agradeció los cuidados y dulzura con que la chica lo trataba, después de pasar toda la mañana odiándose a sí mismo, lo necesitaba. —Me encargaré que lo procesen para toxinas rápido, pero aún así tardará al menos una media hora, no se muevan de aquí—les dedicó dos miradas de advertencia, y luego salió cerrando firme tras ella.

—¿Amiguitas del porno? —preguntó Tony.

—¿Celoso? —Jax se acercó a recargarse a su lado.

—Curioso, no tengo la menor idea de quién eres. En otro momento ya hubiera hecho una búsqueda completa, pedido información a un investigador, usado mi sistema de inteligencia. Pero estoy en ceros aquí. Además que sigo dudando que hicimos lo que dices que hicimos—puntualizó.

—Es una pena que no lo recuerdes—se lamentó el motociclista—si lo supieras, no estaríamos aquí, si no en mi cama reviviéndolo.

Tony se giró y le miró directo a esos ojos azules, que debía admitir, le hacían temblar las piernas, pero intentó mantener su compostura y fuerza de voluntad.

—Escucha, no sé que dije o hice anoche, pero amo a mi prometido, de verdad lo amo. Fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme, y si por la suerte que no merezco, me perdona esto, me voy a casar, y es posible que olvide tú nombre y todo esto, cómo un horrible episodio de mis errores, porque de ninguna manera podría volver a....

Jax pareció cansarse de sus palabras, y le cerró la boca usando la suya, le detuvo el rostro con ternura, pero le besó con pasión desmedida, haciendo que el genio abriera la boca y gimiera bajo el contacto, que se aferrara a la espalda del otro, y correspondiera de modo intenso, hasta que sus pulmones decidieron que necesitaban aire más que la boca del rubio, la mente de Tony no estaba tan de acuerdo con eso, pero aceptó separarse, recibiendo una mordida en los labios, que lo hizo gemir bajo.

—No te diré lo que me dijiste anoche, no hasta que lo recuerdes—le murmuró Teller—pero cuando te lleve, me quedaré afuera, esperando en mi motocicleta, si lo necesitas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que sabes? —le recriminó —¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

—No lo sé—confesó el rubio—mi madre siempre dice que me parezco a mi padre, demasiado romántico, con demasiados sueños idiotas y estupideces sentimentales. Que eso le llevó a la locura.

—¿Romántico? —replicó Tony—¿Hablándome de cómo te la chupe?

—Uh... vamos, quieres hacerlo de nuevo.

Tony se sentía capturado en la aura poderosa del hombre frente a él; atrayente, sensual y seguro de sí mismo, con demasiado ego, demasiado carisma, su descaro posiblemente rebasaba el suyo, y eso ya era decir demasiado.

—Aunque...—tragó saliva—...quisiera volver a poner en mi boca tú perfecto pene, que no digo que ya lo haya hecho. Solo —levantó una mano, cómo pausándose a si mismo—... tomando en cuenta lo que tú dices, y en el hipotético caso, que quisiera hacerlo.

—¿Sabes que tengo que volver a besarte, verdad?

—Supongo que en el fondo, lo sabía cuando empecé a hablar.

Tony dejó que la boca del otro volviera a tomar la suya, esta vez en besos más intensos, con sus cuerpos estrechándose. Y estaba mal, estaba mal, porque de anoche no recordaba nada, pero en esos momentos sabía que no era correcto lo que hacía, que estaba siendo infiel, algo que pese a lo que mucha gente creía, no hizo en ninguna de sus relaciones. Pero ahora lo hacía, y le gustaba la barba del otro raspando en su cuello, y las manos fuerte apretando sus muslos, y los dientes en su oído, y la lengua que de repente estaba de nuevo en su boca. Todo le gustaba, y le gustaba demasiado para dejarlo ir.

—Soy el peor ser humano con vida—se lamentó, conforme el otro le daba pequeños besos en el labio inferior, y acariciaba su cintura por debajo de la camisa.

—No, pero si estás besando al peor—le contestó Jax con una sonrisa, posando una mano grande en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Dime que fue lo que pasó ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? Dices que nos conocimos en un bar...

Jax pareció dudar un poco, respiró despacio haciendo pequeños círculos con su pulgar en el muslo del genio.

—Estabas en un bar al que yo fui a cerrar un trato. Tú estabas allí, estabas algo... enojado, muy sarcástico. El lugar está cómo a quince minutos del sitio dónde ibas a casarte, tú me lo dijiste, incluso me diste una de las invitaciones con la dirección—Jax pegó su frente con la de Tony—empezamos a charlar, me empezaste a hablar de tú prometido, y de tus amigos. De Pepper, de Happy, de Rhodey y Steve, de cómo todos te iban a regañar por lo que hiciste....

—¿Qué hice?

—Huir—respondió llevando una mano a acariciar la barba del candando del genio, haciendo que alzara el rostro para besarle debajo de la barbilla— dijiste que nunca volverías—le informó llegando a detrás de su oído con los pequeños besos.

Jax era tan increíblemente sensual y sexual, que Tony no podía resistirse y se abandonaba a su voz, cerrando los ojos. Porque se sentía correcto hacerlo.

—¿Qué nunca volvería?

—Sí, y yo te ofrecí un lugar temporal. Dijiste que si había sexo entre tú y yo, estaba bien.

—Que excelente oferta—espetó con sarcasmo, y una media sonrisa—No puedo creer que le haya tenido tanto miedo al compromiso que terminara así. Pepper siempre dice que le temo a ser feliz, pero nunca creí que llegara a esto.

—No es tú culpa—le aseguró.

—¿Y tus fuentes para decir eso... son?

—Cosas que sé y que tú aún no.

—Esto está comenzando a molestarme.

—A mi me parece de lo más divertido—se burló el rubio.

—Tienes razón en decir que eres una mala persona, si fueras una buena persona, ya te habrías alejado del espacio personal de un hombre comprometido.

—A ti no te importa que yo esté en tú espacio personal—negó Teller, cuyas manos apoyadas en la camilla, encerraban al genio entre sus brazos.

—¿Ser un maldito siempre fue parte de tú personalidad o lo desarrollaste con el tiempo?

—Creo que crecí con ello, cuando te cría un irlandés loco, y un imitador de Elvis sin respeto por las leyes, no quedan muchas opciones.

Tony volvió a observarle con detenimiento, además del físico que tenía, comenzaba a encontrar sentido en porque aceptó irse con él. Jax escondía muchas cosas, era un misterio que él con su innata curiosidad, querría descubrir, además eran pocas las personas que conocía que podían hablarle de ese modo y sorprenderle.

—Niñez interesante.

—Lo fue—los ojos azules miraban al castaño escudriñando sus rasgos, buscando algo en ellos, secretos que Tony también quería saber, y que no entendía porque aún no le decía.

—Debes decirme—pidió Tony, recibiendo solo una negativa de la cabeza del motociclista.

—Si veo que harás una tontería, cómo casarte, te lo diré.

—¿Qué? ¿Te enamoraste de mí en una noche?

—No, no en realidad. Pero quiero seguir invitándote tragos para terminar en el baño del bar.

—Si van a seguir a mañanas cómo éstas, no gracias.

—¿Y si prometo quedarnos en la cama y que uno de los novatos nos lleven el desayuno?

Stark empezó a reír, llevando sus manos a apoyarlas en el pecho fornido del rubio, deslizó hasta arriba, llegando a los hombros. Diciéndose que aquella no era tan mala propuesta y que volver a besarle tampoco, así que lo hizo de nuevo, permitiendo que el otro llevara su mano a apretarle el trasero de forma descarada.

—Menos de treinta minutos. ¿No podrían estar separados por treinta minutos?

Ambos se giraron a la doctora, que entraba llevando los resultados de Tony.

—Que tal Doc. ¿Sabe que me pasó?

—No—negó Tara—además de los residuos de alcohol, ni siquiera hay drogas. Te veo lucido, bien. Creo que tú amnesia no se debe a factores físicos.

—¿Entonces a qué?

—A veces cuando la gente enfrenta duros traumas, bloquea parte del recuerdo, si tiene un pretexto para olvidar esos momentos, cómo lo es el alcohol, es más sencillo y más rápido.

—¿Un trauma muy grande?—repitió Tony, y aunque para él no tuvo sentido, pudo ver en la cara de Teller, que para él era casi una respuesta que esperaba oír.

—¿Qué se recomienda en estos casos?

—Si es algo muy grave—la doctora abrazó la carpeta a su pecho—un buen psicólogo, terapias, que ayuden a regresar a ese momento, porque debe ser enfrentado. También estar en el lugar en el que pasó, ayuda a revivir los recuerdos. Muchos dicen que ignorarlo de esa manera les ayuda, pero los especialistas recomiendan lidiar con el problema y no dejarlo de lado.

—Gracias Tara—el rubio se acercó y sosteniéndola de los codos, besó su mejilla.

—Si sabes que le ocurrió, debes llevarlo con gente que conozca de toda la vida, que pueda apoyarlo en esto.

Teller asintió, dejando que la doctora se marchara.

—Tenemos que irnos, de regreso con tus amigos.

—Tú sabes que trauma me pasó—acusó—debes decirme, estoy luchando con un serio trastorno de ansiedad aquí—reclamó Tony, siguiéndole a la parte trasera del hospital por dónde entraron.

—Ya escuchaste a la doctora, lo mejor es que vayas al lugar a dónde ocurrió.

—No quiero verme como un idiota y llegar sin saber nada, odio no saber las cosas—se quejó, pero aún así tomó el casco que le era ofrecido.

—Lo recordarás—pronunció Jax, encendiendo la motocicleta.

Durante el viaje no dijeron nada, Tony se concentró en revivir hora por hora, minuto a minuto todo lo que recordaba del día anterior, cada detalle por mínimo que fuera, que le ayudara a disparar el recuerdo del que hablaban. Tenía mucho miedo de haber hecho algo verdaderamente malo. De haber dañado a alguno de sus amigos, o peor, haber dañado a Stephen, si éste ya se había enterado de su traición, no sabía que haría. Nunca pensó engañar a nadie, a él le ocurrió dos veces, en relaciones previas, y sabía lo horrible que se sentía, no quería provocarle ese daño a nadie.

El sonido del motor le ayudaba a calmar su mente de las preocupaciones, el viento en sus oídos, y el calor del cuerpo al que se sujetaba también ayudaban, pero no menguaban del todo el miedo que le aquejaba por lo que encontraría al llegar.

Tomaron varias autopistas a una velocidad increíble. Le hubiera gustado tener ese viaje en carretera, sin todos los problemas de esos momentos.

Cuando llegaron, él mantenía cerrados los ojos, era un lugar gigantesco y totalmente bello. Una especie de mansión y finca, con pequeños estanques privados, llenos de árboles y cisnes. Todo seguía decorado para la boda que se llevaría a cabo en el jardín principal. En el momento en que Tony abrió los ojos, pudo contemplar los autos de sus amigos aún allí. La mansión tenía habitaciones para la mayoría de los invitados, todos debieron permanecer para su espera.

Se bajó con pesadez de la moto, quitándose el casco.

—Gracias por traerme, de cualquier modo. Creo que sería mejor si te vas ahora.

Jax negó con la cabeza, metiéndose la mano en los jeans.

—No, me quedaré aquí.

—¿Esperas una recompensa?

—Ofrecían bastante dinero, también lo tomaré. Pero te dije que esperaré aquí, por si... decides que no fue tan buena idea regresar.

Tony seguía sin entender que ocurría, o porque Jax estaba tan seguro que volvería a irse, pero no podía argumentar nada, sin recordar que lo llevó a él en primer lugar. Aunque eso quedaba de lado, pues su prioridad ahora era encontrar a Stephan y disculparse.

Asintió mudamente y se giró entrando por la puerta principal, ingresó con paso cansado a la sala dónde vio a todos los amigos que consideraba su familia allí, seguido de eso, sintió los brazos de Pepper rodeándole como la hermana protectora que siempre fue para él.

—Tony, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Un... amigo me trajo—miró uno a uno todos los ojos que esperaban una explicación de su parte—¿Dónde está Stephen?

—En la otra habitación, fue por un café.

—Iré con él, hice algo terrible Pepper, necesito decirle.

El castaño avanzó directo al sitio que la rubia le apuntó, y al abrir la puerta se topó a Stephan con una taza de café en la mano, junto a él estaba Carol Danvers, la prometida de su amigo Rhodey, también con un café en la mano, parecían charlar, y en ese momento, todos los recuerdos acudieron a su mente...

Tony recordó todo de la tarde anterior, recordó avanzar por el pasillo del tercer piso, le dijo a Pepper que quería quejarse con Stephen de algunos de sus votos matrimoniales, llegó hasta la habitación de su pareja, y lo que observó fueron las piernas de Carol rodeando la cintura de su prometido, estaban teniendo sexo sobre el escritorio de la habitación, en su vestido de dama de honor, y el traje a medida de Strange, que ambos eligieron.

Stephen no se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero Carol si, y lo único que hizo, fue apretar con más fuerza el cabello del médico.

Tony ni siquiera cerró la puerta, sólo empezó a correr por el pasillo, tomó las llaves de su auto, y condujo al bar más cercano, tomó algunos tragos, y luego se topó con algunos motociclistas, y con su increíblemente sexy presidente, con quien jugó billar, le contó su patética historia, y se dejó seducir con sus sonrisas y la promesa de olvidarlo todo.

Jax... en cierta forma, cumplió su promesa.

—¡Tony! —Stephen corrió a abrazarlo. —¿Te encuentras bien? Nos preocupaste mucho. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Stephen tomaba el rostro entre sus manos, pero los ojos de Tony estaban puestos en Danvers.

—¿Ella no te lo dijo?

Stephen se giró a ver a Carol, y entonces el médico también lo supo, supo que Tony sabía... lo sabía.

—Tony, espera, escucha... puedo explicarlo.

—No lo recordaba, pero yo cancelé nuestro compromiso anoche, lamento no haberte avisado—el genio se alejó de sus manos, y dio media vuelta, empezando a avanzar apresurado de nueva cuenta a la sala, pero en lugar de contestar las preguntas a su alrededor, se dirigió de nuevo a la salida, escuchando de fondo los gritos de Virginia y luego los de Stephen.

Afuera, Jax tiró al suelo su cigarrillo, al ver aparecer a Tony.

—Tienes razón, tenías razón, quiero irme—aclaró. —y también quiero chupártela, de nuevo. Tenías razón, fue en pleno uso de mis facultades, y volvería a hacerlo en pleno uso de mis facultades.

—Vámonos entonces—sonrió Jax, girando su vista, al ver a todos los invitados salir.

—Tony tenemos que hablar...—reclamó Strange al llegar al frente, pero la respuesta de Tony fue ir a la motocicleta y tomar el casco.

—No podrá, le tendré la boca muy ocupada—informó Teller con una sonrisa ladina.

El médico se molestó e intentó avanzar cerca de Tony, pero Jax Teller era un hombre que aunque lo forzaba, tenía muy poca paciencia, un golpe sordo cruzó el rostro del médico tirándolo al suelo. Carol corrió a auxiliarle, pero antes que se agachara a verle, Teller le tomó con fuerza del rostro, y luego la arrojó al suelo.

—No me detengo al momento de golpear zorras tampoco—declaró Jax, en ese momento Rhodey ingresó a defender a su prometida, lo mismo que Steve y Bucky, quienes intentaron contener a Jax, recibiendo varios golpes del que parecía una fiera salvaje, y disfrutaba demasiado pelar.

—¡Suficiente de éste circo!—la voz de Tony lo paró todo.

—¡Tony! ¿Quién es éste hombre? —le exigió saber Virginia.

Tony ni siquiera se bajó de la motocicleta en todo el proceso, sus ojos en ese momento se dirigieron a Rhodey. No quería decir algo cómo eso enfrente de su amigo, avergonzarlo frente a todos, luego le llamaría, hablaría bien con él, le explicaría las cosas.

—Es mi amante—contestó—y ya nos vamos.

Jax se liberó del agarre de los soldados, todos veían confundidos el hecho, Jax se sacudió la chaqueta y subió a la motocicleta, haciendo ronronear el motor, para ponerla en marcha.

Varios kilómetros adelante, Tony le pidió que se detuvieran en una caseta telefónica, para que él pudiera llamar a la única persona que merecía una explicación clara de lo que ocurrió. Llamó a Rhodey, y aunque éste se negó a creerle en un comienzo, le reclamó furioso, al final terminó por darse cuenta que su mejor amigo nunca le mentiría en algo cómo eso.

Tony le dio la dirección del taller de Jax, le dijo que podría encontrarlo, cuando le necesitara, y después colgó.

—Eres más buena persona de lo que crees—le dijo a Jax, quién miraba hacía la carretera.

—Aún no me conoces lo suficiente—replicó—pero tenemos tiempo.

Tony sonrió, toda su vida cambió en solo una noche, los eventos se desarrollaron tan rápido, que era divertido incluso pensarlo. Pero tenía frente a él un descanso de su historia, un momento para alejarse de todo, y le gustaba como pintaba el camino en carretera. Esperaba esta vez, no olvidarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
